DNA repair mechanisms are central to a variety of cellular processes, including, importantly, DNA replication and cell proliferation. Ability to influence DNA repair systems, and/or cell cycle progression generally, can provide novel therapeutic and diagnostic approaches to a variety of diseases, disorders, and conditions associated with cell proliferation (including, for example, cancer, immune-mediated disorders and/or neurodegenerative disorders).